The Fanboys Who Lived
by Elusive Scribe
Summary: [One-shot.] [Slight Percabeth.] Two Romans are fanboying. Percy gives a surfing demonstration, and realizes that he has Roman fans that survived the war; One being Mute, the other a Roman God of Anger.


**Summary: I created two characters a long time ago. David is a God; A God that was kidnapped by a monster named Henry, but realized he is the Roman son of Mars. William is a mute son of Jupiter. He can't speak, so it makes it more funny when the two meet Percy Jackson. [One shot unless you all vote for more.]  
**

**[Author's note: Written before I made the changes to David's backstory.]**

* * *

**The Fanboys Who Lived**

* * *

It happened like this; Percy was having a semi-normal day. Because normal never happens when you're a Demigod. _Especially _if you're Percy Jackson. Yeah... The semi-normal part was that he was sitting by the lake with Annabeth leaning on his legs, an Architecture book in her lap. Her golden hair was braided to the side as always, the way Percy had always admired it. Annabeth's dangerous, stormy, gray eyes seemed to be concentrating on her book, so Percy decided to leave her alone. He didn't want to be killed by his girlfriend, after all. The not-so-normal part was that across the way, there were two guys talking about something completely nuts.

One, a blonde, he seemed to be using his hands, though. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, sneakers, and dangerous electric blue eyes. He seemed rather skinny, and wasn't talking, Percy noticed. The new mute son of Jupiter everyone was talking about. His name was William, and he seemed kind and all, just like Jason, except he wasn't as annoying. The son of Jupiter, William, seemed to be a smart guy, but everyone in Camp Half-Blood seemed to treat him like he was stupid. He was quiet, yes, but nowhere near stupid. He was pretty brave to openly "speak" to everyone.

The other male, David, had curly, dark hair, hazel eyes, and a strong demeanor. He was a god, after all. Percy used to think he was a mortal, but after David practically killed two Hellhounds and a Cyclops, you can't really call him a Mortal anymore. His father turned out to be an awful monster that escaped and returned to Tartarus. Percy had seen it. The both of them were friendly, yeah, but David had a _temper. _He is the God of Anger, after all. A son of Mars that was gifted with immortality. A Demigod offered immortality. David accepted it, but he was in love with someone he could almost never see.

Percy could never do that. He couldn't leave Annabeth behind. But, David fell in love _after _he was made Immortal. That was almost worse. Poor David. Although, at the moment, Percy was interested in what they seemed to be "discussing" amongst themselves. More like "signing". The mute guy was rather powerful when angry, though. He gained a voice. It's like some force had closed his voice. He was brave, but weak in some ways. Percy found them both to be very wise, even when one was a bit younger than him, and the other was a millenia older. About five hundred years old.

David was holding a hand over his mouth, hiding a laugh, nodding to Will's hand gestures.

"Yeah, I agree." David nodded. His smile was contagious. Two Romans getting along. David's eyes never leave Will's hands as he nods. "Totally. Maybe... That's a good idea, Will."

Percy snuck a glance back to Annabeth, knowing he won't get her attention any time soon. So, instead of stating his true intentions, he stood from his spot, speaking softly, "I'm going to go blow up the world."

Annabeth only nodded, and Percy fought rolling his eyes as she replied, "Bathroom is that way."

"Have fun." Percy said with a nod, turning to walk to the two "giggling" Romans. David turned his head to glance over, giving Percy a small wave.

"Hey, Jackson." He said, playfulness in his voice.

"Hey, David." Percy responded with a nod. "What's up?" David's smirk seemed mischievous.

"Nothin'." He said, turning to laugh to Will, who signed something back.

"How's Will?" David glanced to Will's hand, and saw the look on David's face change until he was holding back a laugh (and failing.)

"He has a question." David replied with a nod. Will was giving Percy a fingery wave. "He wants to know - You being a son of Poseidon and all... Can you surf pretty well?" Percy stole a glance back to Annabeth, who didn't even look up from her book, then glanced to the Ocean, a bit behind the two Romans. A risky move. He'd have to deal with an angry Annabeth later.

"Come on." Percy waved them to follow him to the Ocean. "I'll show you instead."

* * *

Since Nico di Angelo asked the question before "The Titan's Curse" got in the way, Percy had been honing the ability to control the water _below _him in a way that he could surf without a board. It seemed rather fun. It was easy, too. At least for Percy. Once one the water, the two Romans gawked at him. It was dangerous for the son of Jupiter to be near water, so Percy made sure Will stayed a safe distance apart from it. David stayed near Will so the little guy wouldn't feel alone. Percy thought that was a mean reason to kick Will out of Camp Jupiter.

Will was just searching for his family, who were presumed to be at Camp Half-Blood. Percy hoped that he'd find his family soon.

When Percy's foot touched the water, his instinct took over, and his bare feet started to ride the wave. He felt free, confident, because Poseidon was on his side. But, not only that. In the water, Percy felt like there was less pressure on his shoulders. That he could live his own life, free... With Annabeth, and all of his friends.

When the wave ended, Percy manipulated the water to take him back home, so he stood infront of the excited and shocked looking Romans. David, the God of Anger, was clapping and stepping forward.

"Bravo, Percy Jackson. That was amazing!" He shook Percy's hand, then shot a look to Will who followed after, holding out his hand nodding.

At the moment, for once, everything seemed peaceful... Just a little more... like Percy had a few more people on his side, for once. David, Will, Reyna... They all supported Percy. Now it seemed that they had lived it.

David and William were the fanboys who lived.

* * *

**[Author's note: Please note that this was set in an AU after the war, Gaea's gone, and the Roman and Greek camps have joined together.]**


End file.
